Honest Game Trailers - Fire Emblem
Fire Emblem is the 86th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fantasy tactical role-playing video game Fire Emblem. It was published on February 23, 2016. Fire Emblem ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Fire Emblem on YouTube "From Nintendo's sweaty neck-beard cousin, comes the strategy RPG based on those guys with swords from Smash Brothers." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Fire Emblem Script From Nintendo's sweaty neck-beard cousin Systems comes the strategy RPG series based on those guys with swords from Smash Bros. Fire Emblem Strap on your greaves and step into the Fire Emblem series, where you'll lead your armies to take anime fantasy Europe by storm using masterful tactics, flying Pegasus ladies, and a whole bunch of turn-based combat. characters fight ''Oh, yeah, that's the good stuff! Challenge an RPG franchise that will push your strategy skills to the limit, as the overwhelming odds, brutal RNG, and permanent death combine to make you carefully plan out every move or suffer the consequences, unless, you know, you just reload your save. Casual. Experience the RPG series that spent the last twenty years transitioning from a balls-hard tactical game to a balls-hard tactical game wrapped in an anime visual novel, as you spend less and less time fighting actual battles and more time shipping characters together, marrying off your self-insert character, and doing, uh, whatever this is. ''cursor moves over a female character's face ''Aw yeah, girl, lemme touch that face! Wait, that's not the English version?! Dammit. Now I have to learn Japanese. character giggles'' Command your legions as one of Fire Emblem's interchangeable generic sword guy protagonists, then charge into battle alongside a predictable cast of characters, featuring the beefy knight guy who starts off way higher level than your party Kellam, the pair of horsemen doing an Odd Couple routine, the incredibly sh** characters who become gods if you put in the time to level them up Donnel, the deadly mercenary you recruit from the bad guys, the Pegasus knight you'll immediately lose by overextending, the dick-ass thief you'll kill by getting greedy, the pathetically weak healer lady...on a horse, the super strong dude you get right at the end of the game Athos, the dancing girl who has no business being on a battlefield, the socially awkward mage Tharja, and the ancient survivor of the dragon race whose human form just happens to be an almost-naked fourteen-year-old Nowi. Oooh, I see what you did there, Japan! Muster your soldiers to face battle systems that were designed over two decades ago as you deal with axes, spears, and swords that run out of ammo, and a weapon triangle that literally is just rock-paper-scissors, then watch as the slow, plodding turn-based action is spruced up by the most anime combat animations ever produced for a tactics game. splits into four copies of herself and attacks a monster. ''Holy sh**! Did that lady just split into four other ladies?! Choose your strategy carefully and meticulously arrange your units for maximum effect, then revel in your tactical genius as you exploit the enemy AI and funnel them through choke points so you can fight them one by one, or just let your giant bodyguard murder everyone like it's a 'Pokémon' starter. So grab your longsword, fire up those emblems, and immerse yourself in one of the greatest tactical RPG series of all time, at least until you get frustrated and chuck your 3DS out the window. Starring: Young Noble Protagonists; Evil Empires; Anime Tropes; Critical Hits; F!@k-tons of Bandits; Suddenly Losing Your Favorite Dudes; Fantasy Politics; A Literal Pothead Donnel; and Literal Cat Ladies Selkie. for ''Fire Emblem ''was' Waifu Wars: No Petting Allowed.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Waifu Wars: No Petting Allowed' Okay, finally leveled that guy up, and...one speed?! What the f*** is this sh**?! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Fire Emblem' has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Kyle Boshoff of SA Gamer wrote that in the ''Honest Game Trailer, the writers "take a look at all the games in the series and hold no punches when it comes to all the gimmicks in the game. They’re also quick to point out that the system has pretty much stayed the same since its conception." In his review of the video, Dennis Patrick of Gameranx noted "it has been caught by fans that most of the footage came from Awakening." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to the Fire Emblem community for use of their clips! Macintyre ShakurMakeveli shadowofchaos725 Lady Arieta Linkmstr External links * 'Fire Emblem Receives Its Honest Game Trailer ' - Gameranx article * 'Fire Emblem receives the honest trailer treatment ' - SA Gamer article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Nintendo Category:Japan